Sweet Revenge
by tinglingsensation
Summary: Mori ruins a prank, set up by the twins. They take sweet revenge: HoneyxMori Rated M for sex and bad humor. Warning: Fluffyness! last chapter up!
1. sweet revenge

**_Sweet Revenge_**

**Summary:** Mori ruins a prank of the twins. They take revenge. Extreme slashiness and stickiness ensues.

**Warning:** alternative use of chocolate icing and cream.

**Disclaimer:** Me poor. Me ownz nothing. Only chocolate and cream cake. Mjam. (But I want to own lots of things. I can send you a list, if you want)

„Yes! Read it! Read it!" Two red haired figures whispered. They were perfectly hidden behind long red curtains, observing a certain lean, blonde monarch. The king was approaching Kyouya's notepad curiously.  
"Now I will know…hrhrhr. I'll have to send flowers to the one who gave me the opportunity to…"

The slightly psychotic mumbling of the king was interrupted by two identical screeches, erupting from behind the curtains. Tamaki turned around to see Mori-sempai stepping through the door which lay behind the curtains, holding a Hinachiin-twin in each hand.  
"We didn't do anything! One of them whined."  
"Ah" was Mori-sempai's only response. He let go off the twins and walked over to the notepad, taking the first sheet off and ripping it into parts.

"Mori-sempai!" Tamaki was exasperated. "This belongs to our beloved mother, you can't destroy it." Mori-sempai shrugged and showed Tamaki one bit of the paper. It held the Hitachiin-watermark. Tamaki shrugged and left it at that, forgetting about it almost immediately. Haruhi had just entered the room.  
"My beloved daughter! You look positively splendid. Aw, I can't stand it." He fainted graciously into a nearby sofa, overwhelmed by Haruhi's sheer beauty.

"That was mean, Mori-sempai! He almost read it! It's about time that Mom and Dad get together!" Mori-sempai ignored the twins and walked over to Honey-sempai's sleeping corner. The twins were staring at him, with eyes that showed nothing but pure evil.  
"The revenge is ours…"they whispered and sneaked away, already planning their mischief.

"Taaaakashi! I want chocolate-cream cake today!" Honey-sempai cheered.  
"Ah." Mori cut a perfect slice off the cake and put it in front of Honey. Honey dug in and in mere seconds, the cake was annihilated. Only around Honey's mouth were chocolate left. The girls squealed.  
"You have chocolate around your mouth, Honey-sempai!" one of the girls cooed. "Sweeeet!" Mori stepped over, took a bunny-pattered handkerchief and cleaned Honey's face. "Aaaaaw"

"Takashi, come on, I need to go to the loo!" Honey whined half an hour later.  
"You can go all by youself!" one of the twins, presumably Hikaru, stated coolly. "Or do you plan to use the restrooms for other…purposes?" He added with a sly grin. Honey huffed and turned around.  
"Just wait here, Takashi, I'll be right back." With a last pout towards the twins, he left the room. The twins turned around and faced Mori, who was reading a newspaper.  
"Earl Grey, Mori-sempai?"

Honey had needed more time than he had expected. _Those twins!_ He thought indignantly. The sly comment had upset him more than they could think of. Had he let something slip? Had he been too obvious? When he came near the third music room, everything was eerily silent. Obviously, everyone had left. He opened the door. Everything was dark, except for a small dim light in the furthest corner. It seemed to come from one of the pavilions they had used for today's theme. It was covered with blankets.

"Takashi? Where are you?" Honey was frightened. He disliked the dark, to say the least. He approached the pavilion. Hesitantly, he lift a hand and pulled the blankets away. And nearly had a seizure. The pavilion was filled with a huge mattress, covered with pink and violet cushions. Small lights were attached everywhere and illuminated the gorgeous sight on the mattress.

"Takashi?" Honey whispered. Mori didn't respond, he merely turned his head slightly. Honey swallowed. What he was looking, no, staring at, was no other than a handcuffed, obviously sedated, Takashi. A very naked Takashi, covered in chocolate icing, cream and sugar roses. Honey gulped again. And again. His throat was suddenly extremely tight…as were his pants.

"Mitsukuni…" Mori murmured weakly. Honey climbed on the bed and crawled over to Mori's head.  
"Takashi? What happened?"  
"The twins…earl grey…revenge…prank." Honey didn't understand anything. Only that it were the twins who had set this up. He would have to… have to… punish them? No. Scold them? Neither. He pondered. Oh yes. He would have to send them flowers and some cake.

"Mitsukuni…" Takashi mumbled. "Please…" Honey stared at Mori. He had to free Takashi immediately and phone his chauffeur to bring them home. But he didn't do any of these. Instead, he looked at Takashi, half smiling.  
"Sorry, Takashi," he muttered and lowered his head "But first we'll have to clean you up."

He licked some of the chocolate on Takashi's collarbone, relishing the sweet taste of it, mixed with Takashi's own, special taste. Like coffee, maybe. He purred happily. He lapped again at Takashi's collarbone, like a cat. He purred again and pressed his chocolate-covered lips against Takashi's. The dark haired young man shut his eyes.

His sedative was beginning to wear off, leaving him only slightly flaccid, but perfectly able to move. But he didn't. First, he was still handcuffed, and second, he wanted to know where this would lead. He licked his lips slightly and smiled. Honey, at the while, proceeded southwards, leaving not even the tiniest drop of chocolate or cream.

Mori began to feel some of his body parts awaken at Honeys licking and lapping. Only slightly, but still. Then Honey reached his nipples and he erased the "slightly". He grunted. Honey giggled and began to suck the nipple like a bonbon. He felt his pants tighten further. He let go of the nipple and turned to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

At the time, the sedative had completely worn off, and the sensations hit Mori like a hot wave. He panted when Honey licked his way down his smooth, tanned stomach. "Takashi." Honey moaned against his skin. "I want to taste you." He dipped his tongue into Mori's navel. Mori gasped and bucked his hip. Honey planted a small peck under Mori's navel and lifted his head to face him. He leaned in and kissed Mori's jaw, travelling towards the edges of his mouth.

Mori parted his lips and Honey let him taste his mouth. Finally, Honey pulled away. He opened his belt and slit down his trousers, as they were hurting by now. Then he continued his former task, licking and lapping Takashi clean.  
"And?" Mori murmured. "Taste good?" Honey purred in response and lapped Takashi's hipbone. He licked further downwards, leaving out only the area he wanted to touch most. He licked Mori's thighs, travelling upwards.

Finally, the only place where icing and cream was left, was Mori's cock. Honey looked at it with a hungry expression. Then he planted one hot, wet lick on it, from the base to the head.

Neither he nor Takashi noticed two highly aroused figures disappearing through the door.

Honey continued licking and sucking Mori's member, lapping up every trace of icing that was left. Takashi moaned and arched his back. His body was glistening with Honey's saliva and his own sweat. His cocked dripped with pre-cum. Honey moaned at the sight. He pulled down his boxers and began stroking himself.

Takashi thought that he would come in the next moment, seeing Honey touching himself in front of him. Honey moaned and panted: "I want you inside me." He bent forward slightly and licked his fingers. He started to prepare himself. Mori panted and arched his back.

"Don't look at me like this." Honey murmured. "It's embarrassing." His face was flushed and sweat was running down his temples. Then he crawled forwards, until he straddled Takashi's stomach. His erection was rubbing against his skin, causing the nicest of frictions.

Then he leaned forward and opened the handcuffs. Takashi smiled and sat up. He kissed Honey on the mouth, hungrily and needy. Then he began to kiss his shoulders and collarbone.  
"Takashi. I can't stand it." Honey moaned and pressed his body against Takashi's. He placed both his hands on Mori's shoulders to steady himself. Mori pressed the head of his cock against Honey's small entrance. Honey moaned and placed his forehead on Mori's shoulder.

Then he let himself slide down. He mewled and squirmed in Mori's lap. Mori steadied him with a grip on his small hips and pulled him slightly upward again. Honey wrapped his arms around Mori's neck and pressed himself down again. Their rhythm increased and they both began to pant heavily.

Then Mori shifted a bit and brushed a spot inside Honey, which made him see stars.  
"Do…do that again…" Honey moaned. They began to thrust stronger. Honey pressed his cock against Mori's stomach.  
"Touch yourself." Mori whispered and Honey complied. Then Mori flipped them over, so Honey was lying on his back. He thrust into Honey, brushing that spot every time, until Honey came. They lay panting for a while, until Honey realized that something was missing. He pulled away from Takashi and looked at his still fully erect member.

He pushed Mori into a kneeling position and lowered his head so he could kiss Mori's cock. He lapped it clean from pre-cum and then swallowed it as far as he could. He felt Mori's hands on his back, steadying himself.

Mori watched Honey's head bobbing up and down with half-lidded eyes. He ran his fingers through Honeys hair. Honey began to purr like a cat. His head bobbed faster and he massaged Mori's balls. Mori came with an immense shudder and a moan. He slumped down next to Honey. They lay silent for some minutes, still slightly dizzy.

Then Mori turned and looked at Honey.  
"Taste good?"  
"Yes."  
"Better than your favourite cake?"  
"No."

Honey smiled. "You are my favourite cake."

The end

Aaaaaww. Sorry for that sappy ending. But I am a helpless romantic to the core, can't help it. Oh and sorry for my lousy attempts at humour at the beginning. Lol. But whatever. Oh and don't be extra-nice because it's my first lemon. Flame me as you wish. But if you can spare the extra time, tell me what you don't like….oops and I totally forgot about my HP fanfic...But whatever. Hm I think this pairing is rather complicated, as I'm not fond of a uber-uke-Honey. Or a uber-seme-mori, at that matter. Yo.

Oh and if you recognize some lines like "Don't look at me like this. It's embarrassing." And such, I stole them from Pico to Chico. I just had to. Dunno, Honey and Pico are so similar. Tee hee. Except for that little difference in age. Which is not clearly visible. Yes so, I' rambling! Review please!!

PS: I visiting Luebeck in Germany last weekend and eating at the famous Niederegger café inspired the chocolate and cream here. Mjam! I would have used marzipan, but I think you can't lick it off so good.

PPS: Ok I realize that the beginning might be confusing. The twins wrote fake notes of Kyouya, saying that he is in love with Tamaki. Mori knows it and realizes what the twins have planned. Gwah. My brain is too twisted.

A/N: lol one change: Mizokun (!!) to "Mitsukuni", and edited the paragraphs a bit...


	2. garden antics

Okay, chapter 2 of this story. It's Kaoru/Hikaru twincest, so if you don't like it, leave.

Me ownz nothing. (only grammar and spelling mistakes are mine)

"_Neither he__ Mitsukuni nor Takashi noticed two highly aroused figures disappearing through the door"…_

"That was quite interesting, wasn't it?" Kaoru leaned against a tree, outside in the garden. He was panting heavily, from running as well as from arousal. Hikaru slumped down in the grass and lay on his back.

"We'll have to try that chocolate and cream thing at some time for ourselves", Kaoru added. A smirk formed on Hikaru's face. "That idea was just splendid, my beloved brother. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were the smarter one of us."

Grinning, Kaoru strolled over to Hikaru and bent down, facing his brother.

Their noses were barely touching, and his breath tickled Hikaru's face when he whispered "Only because you are always on top doesn't mean that you are the one in control, neither the more intelligent one."

"Not?" Hikaru breathed.  
"Most definitely. Look." Kaoru got on his knees and straddled his brothers lap.

Then he leant forward and nibbled on Hikaru's ear. He continued nibbling down his brother's neck, then up again and along his chin. He trailed Hikaru's jaw line and caressed his cheeks with his lips, never touching his mouth.

Hikaru's breath was going heavier every second, and he was almost gasping at the time when Kaoru reached his temples. "Fine, you won. You are in control. King Kaoru. Would you please, please kiss me now?" He muttered. He felt Kaoru's lips forming a smile and then they were on his, caressing and devouring at the same time.

Kaoru's way of kissing was unique, it always held just the right amount of tenderness or passion, able to make him either writhe in desire or to wake a colony of butterflies in his stomach.

Today's kiss held a hint of both, leaving Hikaru to decide if it should turn passionate or lovingly. _Some power at last. _He thought and opened his mouth a bit, allowing Kaoru's tongue to work it's magic.

_Passion it is, then. _Kaoru thought and leaned forward, so Hikaru was forced to lie down on his back. Kaoru tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss. He slid one hand under Hikaru's shirt, caressing his stomach. The feeling of the lean muscles underneath the soft skin was familiar, but it still excited him.

He pushed up his brother's shirt and began to caress his stomach and chest in large circles. He stroke his nipples tenderly and massaged them with his fingers. Hikaru moaned and writhed beneath him, held in place by Kaoru's legs which were still on each side of his hips.

Kaoru swept southwards a bit, pressing his clothed buttocks against Hikaru's arousal. A rush of power nearly overwhelmed him when Hikaru whimpered and thrust upwards. He grinned down at Hikaru and kissed him again.

Then he kissed a wet line down Hikaru's chin, his neck and his chest, still caressing Hikaru's nipples. He was totally in control this time, a feeling that aroused him quite as much as his brother's moans and whimpers.

He just couldn't figure out why Hikaru was that submissive, but he didn't pay much mind to it. He had more important things to do. He opened one button on his brother's shirt and kissed the tender skin between his collarbones. He proceeded slowly, opening one button at the time and kissing the exposed skin thoroughly.

When he reached Hikaru's nipples, he travelled circles around them with his tongue, careful not to touch them.

"Kaoru", Hikaru panted, "Please." Kaoru sighed and stopped for a moment to look at his brother's face.  
"Only if you tell me why you are surrendering so easily", he said and smirked.

Hikaru smirked back and said: "It's only so _I_ can cover you in cream and chocolate, not the other way round." Kaoru hesitated a moment, wondering if he should pout a bit, but he decided not to stop his fun now. Being covered in cream and chocolate was not that bad, after all, as he had been able to tell from Mori-Sempai's expression earlier.

So he nodded merely and continued his task. Hikaru sighed merrily, the sigh turning into a moan when Kaoru licked his nipple.

Opening the shirt quickly and tossing it aside, Kaoru licked Hikaru's nipples and abdomen.

He travelled downwards, quickly opening Hikaru's zipper and pushing his trousers down. He pressed one of his cheeks against the still clothed erection. Feeling Hikaru tremble beneath him, Kaoru savoured the feeling of power.

He pulled Hikaru's boxers down too and gripped his hips to hold him down. He leaned in and licked the erection once from the balls to the tip. Hikaru bucked his hips and gasped. Kaoru planted a peck on the head and began to lick it slightly. He kissed and licked a wet line down his shaft, and up again. He could tell that Hikaru wasn't far from release and stopped.

Hikaru groaned and tried to pull his head down again, but Kaoru pushed his hands away and sat up. Hikaru glared at him and growled. Kaoru smirked and said:  
"I want to have some fun, too, my beloved brother." Hikaru sighed and sat up as well. He opened Kaoru's shirt quickly and tossed it aside carelessly. His trousers and pants followed.

He glanced down at Kaoru's cock and smiled.  
"Need a bit of help down there, do you?" Kaoru growled in return and pushed his brother's head down. Hikaru opened his mouth and took the head of his cock into his mouth. He hummed, earning a moan from Kaoru.

He bobbed his head up and down a few times until Kaoru motioned him to stop. He pulled Hikaru up for a kiss.

"Fuck me" Kaoru whispered suddenly. Hikaru smirked and kissed him again. Kaoru could feel his hands travelling down his back, between his cheeks. Hikaru massaged his entrance gently with a finger.

Hikaru broke the kiss for a moment, licking his fingers. Then Kaoru pulled his hair and while kissing, Hikaru prepared his brother. When he hit Kaoru's prostate, Kaoru moaned and pressed himself against his brother. An idea suddenly came to his mind and he pushed Hikaru downward, so he was on his back.

Hikaru stared at him with awe.  
"We've never tried that position, Kaoru." He whispered. Kaoru grinned and straddled his lap.

Hikaru grabbed his hips, steadying him. When Hikaru entered him, Kaoru hissed in pain and pleasure. He pushed down slowly, ignoring the ache travelling up his spine.

He shifted his position a bit and the pain lessened. Hikaru pulled him up a bit and when Kaoru pushed down again, Hikaru thrust upwards. Kaoru moaned and placed his hands on Hikaru's chest.

He rose again, only to push down again. Each time when he pushed down, he was met by Hikaru's thrusts. He was panting, as was Hikaru. Then he leaned backwards, and when Hikaru thrust up again, he touched his prostate. Kaoru moaned and clenched around Hikaru's cock.

He gripped his own cock and started stroking it. They were now moving faster, not as controlled as before. Heat was boiling up inside him and he was sweating.

Moaning and gasping, Hikaru thrust into him, driving moans out of his brother. Hikaru pushed his brother's hand away from his cock and started pumping it.

Kaoru moaned loudly and clenched around Hikaru's cock He came into his brother's hand and on his stomach. Hikaru thrust into him for one last time and came as well.

Kaoru slumped down on his brother's chest and tried to catch his breath.

When the two of them had regained most of their composure, they disentangled and got dressed. They grinned at each other in silent agreement. Outdoor sex was always great. When they walked to the parking car, Kaoru remembered the one time they had sex on the private beach of their aunt. She had nearly caught them, but luckily for them (and her), she had quite the problem with her eyes.

Or the other time, in the rose garden…it had been deep winter, and all the plants had been covered in snow. That had been their first time. Kaoru smiled when he remembered how innocent and inexperienced they had been.

"What are you grinning about?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about all the times we've had great sex outside." Kaoru smiled and got into the car.

Hikaru chuckled and followed.

On the way home, they discussed another prank. They planned to finally get Tamaki and Kyouya together. Today had been the third time Mori had ruined their pranks, and it was getting annoying. Why wouldn't Mori let them have their fun?

"You know, this might take slightly more effort than Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. I mean, everyone knew that Honey and Mori had a thing for each other. But Tamaki and Kyouya? If we are not careful, everything might fail. And Tamaki will marry Haruhi.", Kaoru said thoughtfully. Hikaru looked at him.  
"We need a better plan. And help. We'll never be able to do this all alone."  
Kaoru nodded. "But who?"

They pondered silently, not knowing who would help them. They were still deep in thought when they arrived at home. Their mother was not there, as usual, and they ordered their maids to bring dinner to their bedroom. The two girls smiled at them and disappeared instantly, while the boys went upstairs.

After a long time of silence, Kaoru finally spoke. "We could ask Honey-sempai. He'll be able to stop Mori ruining our pranks." "Why would he do that?"  
"He owes us one." Hikaru looked puzzled for a moment, but then realization struck him and he grinned broadly.  
"Ingenious! You are simply ingenious!" He leaped forward and kissed Kaoru soundly on the cheek.

"So, we've got that settled for tonight. What's next?" Before Hikaru could answer, the servant girls knocked and served their food.

"Thank you. You may leave, we'll bring the plates down later", Hikaru said suddenly. Kaoru looked at him curiously, but Hikaru just winked at him and waited until the girls were gone.

At Kaoru's puzzled gaze, he pointed at one of the plates. It was the dessert plate.

Kaoru grinned as well. The dessert consisted of strawberries with cream.

_Woo! Finally. I apologize for the long delay, but I'm currently writing__ on three stories, and I'm doing my oral and written exams…ok I admit, in addition to that, I'm just plain lazy…sorry! _

_Ok, I hope you liked the lemon. Actually, I'm not too fond of it. Kaoru/Hikaru is not my favourite pairing, so I wasn't too enthusiastic… _

_Ok and now, it's your choice: _

_If you want a strawberry-cream-lemon, REVIEW! Please? ) I need at least 5 reviews to do it…my motivation is at a current low. _

_If you don't, tell me in a review. _

_I__f I made mistakes, feel free to point them out. Thanks bunches!_


	3. strawberries and cream

Disclaimer: why bother?

This chapter is just the strawberry-cream-lemon, nothing, and I mean absolutely NOTHING else. If you don't want to read it, the next chapter is just a click away. I posted them simultaneously (who invented that word? Burn him alive!)

For everyone else: Enjoy!!

Oh and thanks for all the reviews! I'm trying to answer all of them, so if I forgot one:

Sorry. I love you all!

Warning: Sex, alternative use of strawberries and cream, bla bla

_**Strawberries and cream**_

…"_The dessert consisted of strawberries with cream"_

"Hm. It's not chocolate, but I think it'll work quite as good" Hikaru said. "I prefer strawberries anyways."

Kaoru grinned. He was about to reach for the plate when his stomach grumbled loudly.

"I guess we'll have to eat first, then." Hikaru said.

They ate in silence, eager to finish quickly and come to the main business.

After finishing half his plate, Hikaru set it down. Kaoru rose an eyebrow. "Already finished?" he asked.

"No. I'm just leaving place for the dessert."

Grinning, Kaoru ate a little more before putting the plate aside as well. He stood up and moved to the bed, starting to undress in the progress.

"Hey!" Hikaru shouted. "I want to do that!" He jumped up and strolled over to his brother. He pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him.

He leaned down planted a peck on Kaoru's lips. He smiled briefly at his brother and started to unbutton his shirt. He trailed the skin beneath it with his fingertips, teasing Kaoru's nipples and causing Kaoru to glare at him.

Ignoring his brother's growling, he proceeded slowly. "Get on with it already!" Kaoru said and pulled Hikaru's head down.

"Don't be impatient!" Hikaru scolded him. But he unbuttoned Kaoru's shirt quickly nonetheless, tossing it aside, along with the blazer. Then he stood up and went over to the desk, rummaging through the drawers.

Kaoru sighed and sat up. "What are you looking for?" he asked. Hikaru didn't answer.

"Found them!" He shouted suddenly, startling Kaoru.

He walked back to the bed and pushed Kaoru down once more. Then, he grabbed his wrists and brought them over his head.

"What…" Kaoru trailed off when he saw what Hikaru was pulling out of his pocket.

"I didn't know we had _those._"  
Hikaru chuckled and bound Kaoru's wrists to the headboard with black silk restraints.

"Tell me if it hurts" he whispered. He leaned down and kissed Kaoru tenderly.

Kaoru sighed softly against his brother's lips and parted his lips further to let Hikaru's tongue inside his mouth.

Hikaru caressed his tongue with his own, and Kaoru felt his erection grow.

He wrapped his legs around his brother's waist and pulled him down. He groaned, feeling Hikaru's erection. Hikaru moaned softly as well, deepening the kiss and making it more passionate.

Kaoru pressed himself against his brother, begging for more body contact.

Hikaru discarded his own shirt and blazer quickly, tossing them aside. The both moaned when their bare chests touched.

Hikaru ground his hips into Kaoru's once and broke the kiss. Kaoru grumbled, but Hikaru ignored it and opened his brother's trousers. He pulled them down, along with his boxers and socks.

He stood up and looked at his brother adoringly. He was an erotic sight, laying there on his back, panting softly and gazing up at him with lust and desire.

He strolled quickly over to where they had eaten and grabbed the plates with the dessert plates.

He sat it down carefully on the bed next to his brother. Then he dipped one finger into the cream and trailed Kaoru's collarbone with it.

Then he held his finger out to Kaoru, who sucked on it slowly, cleaning it from all traces of cream. Hikaru moaned softly and withdrew his finger.

He bent down and licked Kaoru's collarbone, lapping up some cream. Then, he bit down softly on the tender skin, drawing a soft gasp from his brother.

Then he covered two of his fingers with cream once more and started to trail a line down from Kaoru's collarbone to his nipples. He drew a circle around them and made another line upwards again.

Kaoru had closed his eyes and was panting. Hikaru smiled broadly and bent down to trail the cream line with his tongue. He encircled one of Kaoru's nipples with his tongue and started to suck on the skin around it.

Kaoru moaned and arched into Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru chuckled and teased his brother's nipple, before sucking on it and biting down gently.

He gave the other nipple the same treatment and then he sat up and took one of the strawberries.

He dipped it into the cream and held it out to Kaoru, who looked his brother into the eyes while starting to suck the cream off the strawberry.

Hikaru licked his lips and stared at Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru took a small bite from the strawberry. A small trickle of its juice lingered on his lips.

Hikaru smiled and licked it up. He kissed Kaoru, making him taste the traces of cream, mixed with his own taste.

When the need for air became too much, they broke the kiss and Hikaru sat up, in order to trail more lines on his brother's body.

"Please…" Kaoru whimpered suddenly. Hikaru looked at him and then down his body.

Seeing his brother's erection, Hikaru decided to have mercy on him. He took a handful of cream and started to cover Kaoru's lower abdomen, thighs and erection.

Kaoru wiggled his hips expectantly and arched his back. Hikaru started to lick the cream from his brother's body, proceeding downwards quickly.

He licked one clean path down Kaoru's thigh and travelled up again, towards his throbbing member.

He cast a quick smile at Kaoru and started to suck on the head. Held in place by his brother's hands, Kaoru's hip jerked forwards.

Hikaru took his brother's member deeper into his mouth and hummed slightly, issuing a loud moan from Kaoru. He continued to lick and suck his brother's erection until it was completely clean.

He grabbed another strawberry and placed it between his lips. He crawled up until he was facing his brother and bent down.

Kaoru gripped the fruit with his teeth and bit down. Their lips met and they kissed, revelling

in the taste of the strawberry.

While they kissed, Hikaru let his hands travel down his brother's back. He parted his butt-cheeks and started to prepare him, using the cream that was still all over his fingers as lubricant.

When he brushed his brother's prostate, Kaoru moaned and Hikaru withdrew his fingers. He broke the kiss and lifted his brother's hips. He placed his erection at Kaoru's entrance and pushed in slowly.

Kaoru moaned and wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, motioning him to enter further.

Hikaru pushed inside until his whole member was buried inside his brother. He pulled out again and thrust inside again, soon finding a steady, tranquil rhythm.

Kaoru moaned and started to answer his thrusts, speeding up their pace. Hikaru grabbed his brother's member and started to stroke it.

Kaoru moaned and when Hikaru hit his prostate again, he spent himself over his brother's hand and his own abdomen.

Hikaru bent forward and released his brother from the restraints. Kaoru gripped his shoulders and pulled him down for a long, slow kiss.

Hikaru didn't slow his pace, feeling his own orgasm building. He thrust int Kaoru one more time and came inside his brother.

He rolled off his brother and lay down on his back. With one arm, he pulled Kaoru on his chest and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Kaoru slid his arms around his body and pulled the covers over them.

Still in each other's arms, they fell asleep.

_A/N: _So, that's it, the promised strawberry-cream-lemon.

I think the twincest is not so bad after all. Still not my favourite pairing, but I'm growing quite fond of the two sweethearts.

Please, please, review!


	4. the prank part 1

So… the twins are plotting again

So… the twins are plotting again.

Disclaimer: O.o I own nothing.

Enjoy!

_**Candlelight Dinner **_

"Let's try the love letters again." Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting all by themselves at lunch, plotting their newest prank.

"Yes, but we'll need the paper with the real watermarks. If Tamaki gets a love letter with the Hitachiin watermark, even he will suspect something. And Kyouya is is always paying attention on his notepad. The last time he didn't was sheer luck."

Hikaru sighed. "So, we'll need someone to help us. Someone he doesn't suspect to plan a prank on him. Someone innocent."

He looked around. Suddenly, the door burst open and innocence itself bounced into the room. When Hunny saw them, he waved and smiled and bounced towards them.

He sat down on the opposite side of the table, followed by Mori who was carrying their food.

Hunny looked at them and smiled even more. The, he bent forward and murmured

"Takashi and I wanted to thank you. If there's anything…" He trailed off, seeing the huge grin that had appeared on the twins' faces.

"So, there is something?" He chirped, "What is it? Cake? We could eat some together. Or maybe…"

"No, none of those", Hikaru said. "We'll tell you later." Kaoru added.

Hunny pouted. "But I want to know now." He whined and his lower lip started to tremble.

Mori placed a large hand on Honey's back, soothing him. Hunny relaxed and started to eat. All around them, female students had started to squeal and faint, screaming things like "aaaw!", "moe!" or "kawaii!".

Apart from that, lunch passed uneventfully. But as soon as they had all finished and had left the lunch room, Hunny started to bounce around and demanded to know what they wanted.

"You know, it's quite complicated…" Kaoru began, and the twins explained everything to Hunny and Mori.

"Well, that's nearly the same idea as before. Do you think it'll be that easy?" Hunny asked, after they had explained everything.

Mori nodded. "Tamaki might fall for it, Kyouya won't:" He said.

The twins frowned. They had thought about that, too. "So, what do you suggest, then? It's true, if it's a simple love letter that we write, only Tamaki will fall for it. And Kyouya will figure everything out, tell the king, and everything's in vain."

They spent some time in eerie silence, everyone thinking about how to set up the king and the shadow king of the host club.

The twins were also wondering why Mori was suddenly that supportive.

"I know it!" Honey jumped up and danced around. I know how to set them up!"

"Yes?" "Yes" Hunny squealed and hugged everyone.

After they had endured five minutes of Hunny's enthusiasm, Kaoru finally asked: "so, what is it, then?"

Hunny calmed down slowly and sat down again.

"Listen, it's simple…"

Tamaki was once again moping in his emo-corner, having discovered that Haruhi was going out with a _commoner._ How could she? How could his little daughter like a plebeian?

He sighed gravely and embraced himself. The host club was already closed, but everyone was still there, except Haruhi, discussing her choice of boyfriend.

Strangely enough, the twins seemed quite happy about it. The others seemed to have an ambivalent attitude towards it, neither shocked nor enthusiastic.

Tamaki sighed again and hid his head in his arms. It was strange, though. He had always thought that he would get a major temper tantrum if Haruhi decided to chose someone else than him, but all he felt was a little melancholy.

Not that he would show that to the others. They could think that he was no good father if he weren't extremely sad.

He sighed yet again, even louder now and wiped away some imaginary tears.

Then he stood up slowly and left, showing the perfect image of a broken man.

When Tamaki had left, soon followed by Kyouya, The twins allowed themselves to dance a dance of victory.

Now that Haruhi was engaged otherwise, Tamaki wouldn't feel like he was betraying her, in case…

Hunny, who had disappeared briefly, entered the room again, waving two sheets of paper in the air.

"No! How did you…" Hikaru gasped.

"I asked Kyouya for a sheet of paper to draw on. And Tamaki had forgotten some sheets in the classroom. They both seemed a bit preoccupied today."

Hunny grinned proudly. "Hunny-sempai, you're ingenious" the twins said unison.

Mori could only agree.

A week later, Tamaki entered the third music room, deep in thought. He strolled over to his usual seat and was about to sit down, when he noticed an envelope on it.

There was a thin line on it:

Open after the Host club is finished.

It was Kyouya's neat script, Tamaki was sure. Frowning, he put the letter into his pocket.

After the Host club was finished, Tamaki hurried outside, curious as to what was written in the letter.

Meet me at seven in the third music room.

Tamaki frowned. The letter was not signed, but it held the Otori watermark. He looked at his watch. It was a quarter to seven already. Knowing that Kyouya strongly disliked people who were late, he went back to the music room.

_A/N: _ Ok, I know, short chapter and, for a change, no lemon…

Hmmm…what are the twins, Hunny and Mori up to??

So…wait for next chapter to find out. (lol I guess it's quite clear anyway.)

Review, review, review! Please?? You'll get cookies!


	5. the prank part 2

Tamaki entered the third music room, glancing around curiously

Tamaki entered the third music room, glancing around curiously. The décor had changed drastically, from today's desert theme to a French noble restaurant. Furrowing his brows, Tamaki stepped further into the room, looking around for Kyouya. Ah, there he was, sitting at a far off chair, his back to the door so Tamaki couldn't see his face.

He approached him quickly, stopping dead in his tracks when the door behind him snapped shut. He spun around blanched when he heard the key turn. A moment later, a small note appeared under the door. _Enjoy yourselves. _Was written on it, in Kyouya's neat script. Tamaki frowned and turned towards the chair again, wondering who was sitting on it.

When he had reached it, he nearly fainted from shock. There was Kyouya, bound and gagged. With trembling fingers, Tamaki released his friend and helped him up. "What has happened?" he asked. Kyouya cast him a small smirk and motioned towards a section in one corner of the room, separated by a dark red velvet curtain.

Tamaki approached it gingerly and peeked behind the curtains, not able to muffle his gasp of surprise when he saw what lay behind it. Kyouya had approached in the meantime, and now pulled the curtains fully open.

Tamaki could only stare. There, inside the small separée, someone had prepared a luxurious french dinner, beginning with oysters, over lobster, mussels and expensive red wine, côte du rhône if he wasn't mistaken. The obligatory mousse au chocolat wasn't missing neither Tamaki's favourite dessert, crème brulée.

Sinking into one of the chairs, Tamaki sighed deeply and looked at Kyouya in awe. "Did you prepare all that?" he asked softly. Kyouya laughed. "No. The twins did it, and, I think Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai helped them." Tamaki stared at him. "But why would they do such thing? They have no reason…"

"Oh, they do actually think they have a reason. They seem to be of the opinion that you and me have romantic feelings or each other." Tamaki looked at him, his confusion clearly visible. "They have tried in the past to set us up, but they have always failed. But somehow, they gained Mori-sempai's and Honey-sempai's support, and together, they managed to restrain and gag me, as well as prepare this meal."

Tamaki frowned. "But if you knew about their plans to set us up, why didn't you stop them? It would surely have been an easy thing for you to do." Kyouya gave him a short glance that Tamaki couldn't quite understand and didn't answer. "Seeing as we are both in here and have no chance of getting out soon, let's just eat. They have outdone themselves, I must admit."

Without waiting for Tamaki to respond, he poured him some whine, côte du rhône indeed. Tamaki frowned deeper, trying to figure out why Kyouya was behaving even more mysterious than usual. "Kyouya" he said suddenly, "I received a note inviting me to the third music room at seven, and it was written in your script. How did they manage to copy your script so perfectly well?" Kyouya grimaced.

"There's a sempai in Mori's and Honey's art class, who has a talent for copying scripts. He helped them, I guess." Tamaki nodded and fell silent again, feeling suddenly highly nervous and self-conscious, realizing he was locked inside a room that was decorated in the most romantic way, with Kyouya of all people. Why he was so nervous about being locked in he wasn't sure, but his instincts told him that this was no good thing.

And the cause for them being locked in was not making anything better, in fact, it was making everything much worse. To distract himself, he took a sip of the wine, marvelling how wonderful it tasted. He took another sip, examining the dinner intently. Yes, the twins and the two sempais had really outdone themselves.

Feeling his stomach grumble at the appetizing sight in front of him, he helped himself to some oysters and some shrimps with mayonnaise. He looked up, only to find Kyouya watching him. Tamaki blushed and looked downs at his plate again.

When they continued eating silently, Tamaki could feel Kyouya's stare directed on him, but he didn't look up. As the meal went by, Tamaki started to feel rather dizzy, from Kyouya's constant attention as well as from the wine. His cheeks were tinted red, and he knew something was definitely wrong here.

Deep in thought, he sucked on his spoon, licking his mousse au chocolat off it.

Looking up at Kyouya once more, he blushed harder than before. Kyouya was staring at Tamaki's mouth with an odd expression. And, to Tamaki's surprise, he found his friend blushing slightly. He suddenly realized what he must look like and put the spoon back on his plate again. Wanting to break the awkward silence, he repeated his question from before.

"Why haven't you stopped the twins when you realized they tried to set us up?" Having spoken these words and seeing Kyouya's expression, Tamaki realized that this had to be the wrong question. With a swift motion, Kyouya stood up and rounded the table, grabbing Tamaki by his wrists and pulling him up.

They were now mere inches apart, and Tamaki tried to avoid Kyouya's gaze. Suddenly, Kyouya released one of his wrists and put his fingers under Tamaki's chin and forced him to look up. He smiled briefly at him, as if to reassure him that everything was alright, and pressed his lips gently on Tamaki's.

In the first moment, Tamaki wanted to pull away and push Kyouya off, but a strange sensation was spreading inside his body, and it was not unpleasant at all. He snaked hi free hand around Kyouya's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Kyouya released his other wrist as well and began to stroke Tamaki's back.

Tamaki sighed, opening his lips for Kyouya's tongue to enter his mouth. Kyouya pulled the blonde's body flush against his and they both groaned slightly when their half-erections touched briefly. Kyouya pushed Tamaki on the soft carpet, managing not to break their kiss in the progress.

He slid one hand under Tamaki's shirt and stroke his abdomen, eliciting a soft gasp from him. He quickly unbuttoned Tamaki's shirt and pulled it off. He finally broke the kiss and started to tease Tamaki's nipple's with his mouth. Tamaki moaned, louder this time and arched his back.

Kyouya continued to nibble and kiss his way down Tamaki's body, somehow removing the blonde's trousers in the progress. Tamaki shivered in anticipation when Kyouya's face reached nether regions. He felt Kyouya's hand on his crotch and gasped. Kyouya started to stroke Tamaki through his boxers.

Tamaki started to writhe and moan at his ministrations, wanting Kyouya so badly to touch him properly. "Kyouya, please" he begged, and Kyouya complied, for once, to his wish. He pulled down The king's boxers and wrapped his slender fingers around Tamaki's member. He slid his hand down and when it had reached the base of Tamaki's member, he planted a mall kiss on the head.

Then he started to lick the head, while pumping the shaft. With one hand, he held Tamaki's bucking hip down. Tamaki moaned and grabbed Kyouya's head, wanting him to take his cock completely into his mouth. Suddenly, Kyouya stopped and slid upwards again, albeit not releasing his grip on Tamaki's member.

He kissed Tamaki hungrily and the blonde suddenly realized that Kyouya was still completely dressed. With trembling fingers, he opened Kyouya's shirt and tossed it aside, and did the same with Kyouya's pants. Then he slid one hand into Kyouya's boxers and started to stroke his erection. Kyouya moaned and let his head sink to Tamaki's shoulder.

He resumed his stroking and kissed Tamaki again. Tamaki felt his orgasm building and began to pump Kyouya faster, wanting to come together with him. He gasped. "I…I'm…" he breathed, not able to form a coherent sentence. He moaned and came, jolts of pleasure radiating through his body.

Kyouya bit the blonde's shoulder gently, and two strokes from the blonde later, he came as well, spilling his cum over Tamaki's abdomen and hand. He slumped down next to Tamaki and pulled him close.

"I think that answers your question." He whispered into the blonde's ear and smiled.

--

"What?" Hunny squealed. "They…they haven't…" Hikaru shook his head.

"But, but why, I mean, everything was perfect, the atmosphere, the food, the wine…" Honey's lower lip started to tremble and Mori pulled him close to soothe him. "shh, Mitsukuni" he mumbled, "they haven't finished."

Kaoru grinned and explained. "It's true, Kyouya and Tamaki have indeed not slept with each other, but that doesn't mean they had some fun last night."

At Hunny's still puzzled gaze, Mori explained. "What they mean is not that they didn't kiss each other and such, but they just didn't…" He looked at Hunny, hoping not to go into detail. But he didn't need to, as Honey had finally understood.

He poted. "I don't understand either way" he said, "Takashi have also slept with each other, and it wasn't nearly as romantic as Kyouya's and Tamaki's dinner."

Hikaru grinned. "That's because they are not as horny as you two are."

The end

**A/N: **so, that's it, story finished.

This chapter is dedicated to Alice Melan, the one and only person who reviewed chapters 3 and 4.

Kiss her feet, without her, Tamaki would have married Haruhi or such.

I don't know if 4 days are enough time for you to read and review two chapters, but seeing that lots of people managed that for chapter 2, I guess it is.

I am very, very disappointed and I'm wondering if this story has such a decrease in quality that it's not worth reviewing.

This is the second time I have to ask for reviews, and honestly, it doesn't make me feel very good.

If I have got this all wrong, I apologize for overreacting.


End file.
